


The Thing About Humans

by hiidee



Series: HideKane Week 2019 [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anteiku is a Planet, Day 4, HideKane Week 2019, Just an taking notes on human behavior, M/M, Nagachika Hideyoshi Is a Dork, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Slight OOC Kaneki, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: After hearing interesting information from his fellow comrade, Kaneki Ken decided to try to explore the planet called 'Earth' and make a friend of his own.He does-HideKane Week 2019Day 4- Alien Encounter
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kirishima Touka/Kosaka Yoriko
Series: HideKane Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569148
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	The Thing About Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Alien!Kaneki should be a new thing. I hope you enjoy this story!

When Kaneki first left his home planet on Anteiku, he was afraid his disguise was bad.   
Now this wasn’t him saying that he had a bad idea on what humans looked like, but he didn’t. 

He figured out with the research that Touka and Ayato had gotten that there were many different species of humans. 

Humans had come in many arrangements of shapes and sizes, different skin tones (which Kaneki found absolutely gorgeous, since most creatures on his planet were pale white in comparison). Humans even had the options to change their eye color, just as his kind did (humans called them ‘contacts’ and they were temporary)! 

Anteiku was one of the many planets in the galaxy, and his species was called a ‘Ghoul’ from human researchers that had gotten close enough to see them. Ghouls had many extra body parts that humans didn’t have, Kaneki thought pitifully. He loved his Kagune, which were 4 large tentacle like things that sprouted from his back on command. 

Humans didn’t have those.

Kaneki also loved how his eyes would easily change from the ash grey to dark red and black, his Kakugan.

Humans didn’t have those either, which the alien found absolutely boring.

When he was younger, he had no interest in the creatures, until the day his friend Touka had gotten back from the plant called Earth with quite exciting information.

“It was beautiful Kaneki I tell you! I went to a place that the humans called ‘Tokyo’. The sights were worth seeing, with pretty trees with pink flowers growing from them. I even met a human that seemed to enjoy my presence.”

Touka’s eyes looked as if they were sparkling from the way she talked about the human, which intrigued Kaneki to no end. He always wanted to know what humans were like first hand, but he decided to skip out on exploring with Touka, as he was afraid of accidentally hurting the rather weak creatures. 

“Really? Tell me about it. Was the human of male or female origin? What was it like?” 

Touka’s face had a light pink dusted on her pale soft features, which was something Kaneki hadn’t seen from his comrade since they had discovered ‘Coffee’, and that was almost 3 years ago (Earth years anyways). 

“The human was indeed female just as me. She was called ‘Yoriko Kosaka’ by the other humans around her. She had nice hair Ken, beautiful silky hair,”

Kaneki's eyes widened a bit at Touka’s passionate talk about the human she had met, and listened to her continue. 

“But that ain’t the best part! She was really sweet, called me her friend, and even treated me to a human gathering called a ‘sleep-over’. She even called me her ‘SBF’.”

Kaneki raised his eyebrow at the statement. What exactly was a ‘SBF’? He desired one now that Touka had mentioned it, and he felt a slight pang of jealousy at her relationship with the human. Touka must have seen Kaneki’s confusion at the abbreviated ‘SBF’ and continued to talk while answering his question.

“ ‘SBF’ stands for ‘Super Best Friend’ in the human vocabulary. Pretty neat right?”

Kaneki nodded, “Yeah that’s pretty sweet. I’m really happy for you Touka! But,”

“But?”

“Does she know your a Ghoul and not a human?”

Touka was silent a bit longer than usual, and her smile dropped. 

“Unfortunately not.. In the human world where Yoriko is, planet Aogiri has caused some trouble.. letting humans know of our existence. We are feared by most there..”

Kaneki looked at Touka’s face and let out a deep sigh. 

He hated seeing his female friend in distress, because he knew that she probably liked Yoriko to the point she had wanted to become one with her.

He gave her a pat on the shoulder, trying to give comfort to the best of his ability.

“I’m sorry Touka.. But I’m sure one day you and the human will develop a deep relationship. She might be different.”

“I hope so.. but I won’t say anything yet to Yoriko until I feel she likes me the way I do.”

Kaneki smiled, and the conversation ended. 

Him and Touka went separate ways to their own huts, which weren’t too far away from each other.

When Kaneki fixed his quilt he cuddled up into it, preparing for slumber. 

But his mind was racing with thoughts about the place called ‘Tokyo’. He had always wanted to be an explorer like Touka and Yoshimura, even Hinami had explored at the age of 1300, which was younger than himself!

He sighed and flipped over to his side. He always wanted a strange friend, to come out of his shell if it made sense. He wanted to do something exciting, and hopefully bring honor to some of the Ghouls that didn’t have the same ideas of Aogiri. The planet had made it seem as if the Ghoul species were all bad, and only wanted humans as a snack. He got angry slightly, as he remembered Touka’s distress on coming out the the human female as a Ghoul. 

It made him angry, to have to see a comrade have to be fearful of judgement (even if Touka could be passive aggressive at times, she deserved the little happiness she had found). 

That was the night he had decided to go on the next expedition to explore the human world as well.  
-  
Kaneki had left for the next expedition about 5 months after his and Touka’s talk. 

He had the perfect disguise, which wasn’t too hard to create since humans and ghouls had many similarities. 

He had dressed in a unique black outfit, wearing double layers and a nice pair of boots. He decided to wear the shirt that exposed some of his back, so he could use his kagune as needed. He also sported his mask, which added to the dark aura he had wanted to give off. His grinning mask had covered one of his eyes, giving him the nickname ‘Eyepatch’ to other ghouls.

All ghouls had a nickname, or alias to protect their identity to cannibalistic ghouls and the humans that had gotten far enough to see them up close.

He seen Touka and Yoshimura ,and decided to give them a farewell and hopefully give him luck.

Yoshimura spoke first, and his old eyes were crinkled from the smile he had sported. 

“Kaneki, are you excited?”

Kaneki gave a good respectful nod at his elder and father figure.

“Indeed so. I wish to make a friend just as Touka did, and hopefully bring honor to our kind.. as Aogiri has soiled it.”

“Indeed so, I wish you luck in your conquest. Your strong willed, so I don’t worry about your safety. Just remember to come back after a year is over for exploring. We will be waiting for you.”

Kaneki smiled and Touka spoke up, giving a hard slap to his shoulder.

“Be safe idiot, and make sure to make memories. Be cautious though, and don’t be reckless or I’ll kill you until your dead when you come back.”

“Kill me until I’m dead-“

“Shut up and get outta here loser!”

He gave a final nod to his superior and comrade, going to the ship he would be taking.

And with that he was off.

Planet Earth here he comes!

-

Using his ship took only three earth months to get to the other planet. But here he was now, getting ready to land in the place called Tokyo. He was sure this was indeed the right place, since he made sure he got the right coordinates to the destination he had in mind. Using his binoculars, he was able to see that it was indeed night time in Tokyo. He wanted to crash in a grassy area, and once he eventually found the perfect place to land he took off his mask and placed it in the glove department. Touka had told him not to wear his mask in the daytime, since humans would immediately question him and maybe find out he was a ghoul.

He didn’t need all that mess, and he trusted Touka’s advice so it was mask off for him.

It took approximately 30 minutes to land as quiet as possible. 

Stepping out of the small ship, he ran a hand through the hair on his head, his disguise slightly making him sweat from all the add ons. His eyes also itched slightly from the change of the air movement, but he would be fine.

Using his watch he made his ship out of sight, making it so he was the only person who could access it. He didn’t need any nosy humans finding out about his advanced technology!

“Hello? Who is that?”

Nearly jumping out of sight, Kaneki whipped around, his now steel gray eyes unfocusing and refocusing on the thing that called him. 

It was indeed a human. 

This was a too close call!

Giving a smile that showed his slightly large canine like teeth, Kaneki tried to brush it off. This was his chance to interact one on one with a human. But before Kaneki could say anything, he was deeply entranced by the absolute beauty this human was!

The human had a very nice skin tone, one that reminded him of the ‘olive’ Touka described to him that humans ate. The human had straight blond hair that reached its shoulders, that was slightly fussed all over the place as well. But what was most entrancing was its eyes, which were the color of the coffee he absolutely adored. It was wearing a yellow fabric with a hood, and black jeans that made the human look curvy in appearance. 

He wondered what gender it was.

“Hey dude!”

Kaneki was a lost for words, how do you talk to a human without being suspicious again!?

So he decided with a simple greeting to try and seem as normal as possible.

“Hi.”

He really hoped he didn’t sound too awkward right now.

The human stepped a bit close, just enough so it wasn’t too much into Kaneki’s personal space (which the alien was extremely grateful for) and spoke some more.

Taking a closer look, Kaneki noticed that the human had nice lips.

They had a really pretty color.

“Sorry to startle you there, I’m just walking around collecting my thoughts. You seemed lost, so I thought you might need help or somethin’.. Oh! And my name is Nagachika Hideyoshi, but please call me ‘Hide’!”

The human held out its hand, and gave a smile that showed his pearly white teeth. Unlike Kaneki’s teeth that looked sharp and slightly scary, the humans teeth looked dulled down. It reminded Kaneki something pure, or something like that.  
Kaneki hesitated before putting his hands in the humans, shaking it as the greeting he learned from Ayato a while back. He also realized this was indeed a human male, since it didn’t seem to have breasts or the extremely sweet smell normal females had. It also had a slightly masculine voice, so he was sure it was indeed a male.

“I am called Kaneki, and I am indeed lost. Will you help me? Also, it’s nice to meet you Hide.” Kaneki stated, his voice slightly wobbly from nervousness.

“Your not from around here are ya’, Kaneki?”

Kaneki could feel his hands tremble at the statement, hoping to whatever higher power there was that this cute human didn’t know that he LITERALLY wasn’t from ‘around here’. He wasn’t prepared to confront a human about his species, but he was willing to if he developed a close enough relationship with one. 

He would do this for research, and give Touka a hope for the human relationship she wanted! 

Restore to honor to his kind as well!

“Yes, I am not from around here. I am from another.. Country. This is Tokyo right?”

“Country huh? Thats interesting. But yeah, this is Tokyo. Ill show you around and stuff if you’d like me to!”

“Thank you, that would be greatly appreciated.”

Now, it was time to see about this human behaviour.. Needless to say Kaneki was excited!  
-  
Humans are strange.

It’s been about 2 months since Kaneki’s encounter with Hide, and Kankei had learned many interesting facts about the human behavior.

For example, humans enjoy being in water despite their natural habitat not being aquatic creatures.

Kaneki learned this when Hide invited him to do the activity called ‘swimming’, since the weather was rather hot and humid at the time. Kaneki agreed, in order to add to the notes of human hobbies. The humans in the pool were swimming in water with something called ‘chloroform’ added to make it swimmable. During the swimming period, himself and Hide used different floatable items built just for the pool. The chlorine slightly burned at the aliens sensitive skin, but it was bearable enough.

It was interesting to say the least.

Another thing Kaneki had realized that changed his whole perspective on humans, was when he realized that there were multiple languages! 

Kaneki truthfully, didn’t even know that the ‘human language’ he learned was called ‘Japanese’, and he damn sure didn’t know there were over 300 countries with new languages and writing systems!

“Your lucky I even speak human, be lucky I like you enough to learn.”

“Kaneki buddy, we’re speaking Japanese.”

“Oh.”

And thats how that conversation went.  
-  
Kaneki had been learning more and more about humans throughout the past few months. He would have to leave earth in a singular month, but he wasn’t sure what to do about the human he had gotten so close to. Kaneki also learned that Hide was aware of Kaneki’s secret of being a Ghoul, but for some reason had not confronted about it.

Instead, they worked around the Aliens special circumstances, and it actually felt really good. 

Kaneki Ken can now say that he has a wonderful human friend waiting for him, and he can tell Touka to shoot her shot with her own human female.

Maybe Kaneki and Hide would be mates one day too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki is just a confused little alien and I love him so much -w-


End file.
